AUG A1
}} The AUG A1 '''is an Austrian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 20, or it can be purchased with credits. '''History In the 1960s, Steyr Mannlicher GmbH & co KG (Formerly Steyr-Daimler-Puch) designed the AUG (A'rmee-'''U'niversal-'G'''ewehr "Universal army rifle"), an Austrian bullpup design (Magazine behind trigger mechanism), box magazine fed Assault Rifle, firing the 5.56x45mm NATO intermediate cartridge. It features an ''Spz-kr ''type progressive trigger, where pulling the trigger halfway produces semi-automatic fire and pulling the trigger all the way produces fully automatic fire. It also features a receiver integrated 1.5× (4× in-game) telescopic sight made by Swarovski Optik. It features a basic rangefinder and backup iron sights on top. It was later adopted in 1978 by the Austrian army as the StG 77 (Sturmgewehr 77), where it replaced the 7.62×51mm NATO chambred StG 58 automatic rifle, an Austrian license built FN FAL variant. Since 1978, the Steyr AUG has been the standard service rifle of the Austrian ''Bundesheer and various other national police units. A modified licensed version of the AUG, the F88 Austeyr, is the standard rifle of the Australian army. The Steyr AUG A1 is an improved variant of the AUG and was introduced in 1982. It is available with a choice of olive or black furniture. '''In-Game ''General Information The AUG A1 has a low maximum damage for an assault rifle (30) and a slow rate of fire (RoF) at 680 RPM, which equate to a somewhat long time-to-kill (TTK) for an assault rifle at close range. However, its range and minimum damage are very high for a weapon of its class, making the AUG A1 very effective at medium to long ranges. The AUG A1 has two fire modes: fully-automatic and semi-automatic. The AUG A1 has high horizontal recoil but very little vertical recoil. It has an average magazine size of 30+1 rounds and the muzzle velocity of 2500 studs per second. Its reload times are somewhat slower than other assault rifles, being over three seconds for a tactical reload and over four for an empty reload. The AUG A1 is one of the few non-sniper rifle weapons to have an integral scope; the only other Assault Rifle to have such a feature is the G36. This scope has a high magnification, at 4x. The AUG A1 also has a pair of backup Iron Sights for close-quarters situations, which sit atop the scope. They have a very low magnification level and are fairly clean. Any optic equipped on the AUG A1 replaces the backup Iron Sights. To switch between the scope and iron sights or chosen optical attachment, a user must press the " " key. Usage & Tactics Due to the AUG A1's longer TTK than most weapons up close, the weapon should be used as a medium to a long range, where the user can also take advantage of the weapon's built-in scope. The good range, higher damage at longer ranges and lower vertical recoil means tackling enemies at such long distances is easier to do. Tap-firing whilst using the scope is fairly effective, although burst-firing or even firing in full-auto can work if the user has good recoil control or any sort of useful attachments. A Compensator works very well for reducing the horizontal recoil of the AUG A1, making the weapon much easier to control overall, allowing for a user to remain on target whilst firing in full-auto up to an impressive distance. An Angled Grip also helps in controlling recoil. The slower firerate also minimizes ammunition wastage to an extent, although given the weapon's ammunition type is quite common, this isn't much of an issue. It is advised to avoid close quarters combat (CQC) situations with the AUG A1, but as such a situation is inevitable, switching to the backup sights will help in eliminating foes in CQC. The AUG A1 doesn't necessarily need an optic, given the Iron Sights are quite viable, easy to use and have less visual recoil than other sights, given the low magnification, and any optics which provide a similar or higher magnification than the default scope are also less needed, as the default scope is quite usable as well. As for an auxillary attachment, a laser sight is always welcome, although hipfiring isn't well-suited for the AUG A1 given its lower RoF and lower damge up close. It does remain beneficial in situations when a user is caught off guard up close and does not have time to aim-down-sights (ADS). Canted Sights should be avoided, as not only are they ineffective given the backup iron sights, they also do not function correctly. Conclusion The AUG A1 is a solid medium to the long-range assault rifle, sporting very good range and equally good minimum damage, allowing it to compete comfortably at medium to long ranges. Its integral scope and back-up iron sights also provide the weapon with versatility, enabling the weapon to be able to deal with CQC and longer-ranged engagements. However, it lacks the power and firerate of weapons that are better suited for CQC, but nonetheless, remains a potent weapon. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Low vertical recoil. * Integral Scope - high magnification; made a clear point of aim. * Backup iron sights - unobstructed; low magnification. * Instantaneous firemode switch. * High minimum damage. * Highest minimum range in-class. * 4SK up to 152 studs - best in-class, even surpassing some LMGs. Cons: * Long reload time. * Long TTK. * High horizontal recoil. * Shorter maximum range for its class. Trivia * The AUG A1 was remodeled in the "100k Likes Update", which also included the addition of other AUG variants. * The AUG A1 was the first weapon on Phantom Forces to have a backup sight on an integral optic. ** When an optic attachment is used, the main telescopic sight remains while the chosen optic replaces the backup iron sights. * Before v0.6.0, the AUG A1's default optic was completely replaced by a chosen optic. Now, the chosen optic is placed on top of the built-in optic. * The AUG A1 used to be one of the few weapons that lacked Canted Sights as an available attachment. * In the Alpha and early Beta stage, the AUG A1's damage was 30-19 and the range was 45-90. In the early Beta, the damage was 33-21 and the range was 90-160. * In earlier versions of Phantom Forces, the AUG A1's front grip was irremovable. This was circumvented by the developers by putting the underbarrel grips on the side of the gun instead of below the barrel. This was fixed in v0.6.0; now, when a grip is attached, the built-in grip will be replaced by a tri-rail system as found on all other AUG variants. * Before v0.6.0, the AUG A1 had a different reload animation. It is currently the same as all the other AUGs. * In real life, the AUG A1 and its other variants are known for their futuristic-looking models; the slick, olive-green and coyote-brownish body and the integrally scoped model for the A1. * The AUG A1 is the only assault rifle to feature an integral scope. ** The G36 used to feature an integral scope, however, it has been replaced by the attachable Hensoldt 3x Sight. * When attaching an optic, the integral scope and subsequently its model changes. A Picatinny rail is on top of the new scope where the optic is attached. ** This resembles the Clawgear AUG Modular Scope MountAUG Modular Scope Mount, https://www.clawgear.com/en/AUG-Modular-Scope-Mount-20114en1555/, a scope designed to replicate the original AUG scope but features a Picatinny rail on top, similar to the AUG's scope model in-game when attaching an optic. *** Since this happens, the crosshairs of the scope's optic are seen floating a certain distance behind the scope because the crosshair does not move to the length of the new scope, which becomes shorter, thus making the crosshairs float. * As of current, the Canted Sights on the AUG A1 do not work properly. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:AUG Family Category:Alpha Weapons